


The Kite

by Glowstickia



Series: Pnat One-Shots [6]
Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5685913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstickia/pseuds/Glowstickia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If a nerd falls out of a tree and no one is around to hear him, will he still scream?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kite

Max hummed to himself as he looked up the tall, climbable tree. He took a step back and squinted. Near the top of the branches was a bright neon green kite, trapped by the thin claws of the tree. He grinned to himself as he swung his backpack off of his shoulders. The challenge was too good to pass up. He jumped and climbed the first few branches without a hitch. A couple of times he felt his foot slip or a tree branch creak, threatening to send him tumbling to the ground like the nursery rhyme about an egg.

He pulled himself up a thick branch. It felt sturdy and secure under his weight. It was high time to take a break. He wiped his hands on his jacket and rolled his shoulders before resting his back against the tree. Both his hands and shoulders felt a little sore. It had been a while since the last time he climbed a tree, but the calluses on his hands reminded him he had parkoured on other climbable objects in the meantime. His gaze shifted to above. Only a few more branches before he reached the -.

The branch moved, pulling Max’s attention to the large tree frog like spirit resting across from him. It blinked and continued to stare at him with its large, glowing red eyes. Before Max could get a word out, it croaked and lept to another branch. Max felt himself slipping and his own spectral energy blooming to life around him.

_Snap._

Humpty Dumpty had a great fall.

The nursery rhyme plagued Max’s head at a really bad time. He grunted, smacking another branch, this time actually maintaining grip similar to that of a koala. He frowned and attempted to re-adjust himself on the branch. He had a bat to pick with that spirit… Which he remembered he left it in his backpack at the base of the tree. He would’ve smacked himself if he wasn’t trying to keep himself from falling any farther from his goal. This couldn’t get any worse.

_Croak._

Max felt a chill run through his body. It returned…

* * *

 

Johnny Jhonny wanted to fight a tree. Ollie had tried to put reason into his head, but words before murds did not apply to kite stealing plants. Stephen, of course, did not help Ollie’s case. According to the budding conspiracy theorist, he and RJ were trying to figure out how high RJ’s kite could fly, while leaving out the details he may have been the cause to RJ’s kite being snagged by the tree. While the forces of nature, ie the wind, was the main theory as to why the brightly colored kite dove into the top of the tree, Stephen did not believe it. But wind theory was the easiest way to calm RJ down and go grab the other two members.

RJ tugged on their hoodie strings again, before pointing at the kite thief tree, “It’s this one. The one with the nerd falling out of it.”

“Wait what?”

Johnny was the only one to react. Within seconds he was at the base of the tree. A few seconds later, a nerd was in his arms. Johnny stumbled backwards. The gang quickly ran over to their leader, trying to process what the heck had just happened. Then they recognized the nerd RJ had pointed out, and Johnny saved from becoming a nursery rhyme egg. It was Puckett. They should’ve known. Max had a terrible fall, but his fate of being broken by the ground was once again stopped by Johnny's face.

Max was helped up by Stephen only to be shoved aside so he could help Johnny to his feet. Ollie helped steadied Max and frowned at the scrapes and tears the nerd had gained on his fall from above.

“What were ya doin’ in that tree?” Johnny bellowed, trying to stay standing. Stephen did his best to keep Johnny steady, but that meant keeping him still. Johnny wasn’t about that, especially when fired up at something other than punching a tree. Max stared at Johnny, both bewildered and confused. “What’sup with you also fallin’ from the sky?”

Max pointed up, “I saw a kite and tried to get it.” He failed to mention the spirit frog and how it is probably married to the kite by now.

RJ’s eyes grew wide, “You were trying to get my kite?” They whispered.

“How far did you get?” Ollie asked, knowing it was the same question that was on everyone’s minds.

Max shrugged, “I’d say more than half way? Give or take some branches. I would’ve gotten farther, but…” He paused trying to come up with a good lie, “I made some enemies with some birds.”

Johnny turned back towards the tree. His anger for it returning, “Well now I’m gonna punch some birds.”

Ollie put a hand on Johnny’s shoulder, pulling him away from the tree. “Have you ever tried to punch a bird?”

“I WILL TODAY!” Johnny yelled, jumping for the lowest branch, missed it, and fell into a nearby conveniently placed bush.

Ollie sighed as he went to go fish Johnny out of the bush, which by that point he was fairly certain Johnny was going to fight it or burst into flames. Max took this moment to grab his backpack and slowly walk away as RJ and Stephen watched Ollie attempt to free their leader from the bush. The kite was staying in the tree.

**Author's Note:**

> Got this as an ask on my blog about Speedingbullet's headcanon about Max climbing things and Johnny keeping the nerd from hurting himself. Also, the frog is happy with their kite wife. They also adopted a frisbee son.


End file.
